


Once Lost, Now Found

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Orphanage, our poor grian boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtlKLG_T_P4Just a casual song suggestion for this piece
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Once Lost, Now Found

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtlKLG_T_P4
> 
> Just a casual song suggestion for this piece

Grian and Mumbo were in the same orphanage after being sent away or brought over.

Grian was seven when he was brought, marks of abuse, scars, and other problems beneath his flesh wounds.

Mumbo was also seven when he was brought, his mother and father died in a car crash. 

The two befriended each other quickly when they met, Grian not really having many friends because of the rumours that went around of him. Mumbo is just shy, he didn't socialize much. 

While the two may have been the same age, there were times where they were 'adopted' and didn't see each other. But when Grian got adopted once, he came back more... broken. When he came back that one day he had a cast around his wrist, bandages aronud his neck and was even more distant from everyone. He didn't eat much from that time, he had lost a lot of weight and he wasn't in the best condition. The only people he was able to tell what happened to him were the two cops that came, the director of the orphanage, because he was required to, and his only friend. Grian wouldn't let anyone touch him without his common knowledge, he didn't care for hugs or anything related, just too traumatized. There were some days where he just wouldn't talk, and when he did it was to say things like. 'thank you' or asking for something.

  
One day though Mumbo got adopted, leaving Grian behind in the orphanage. He hadn't seen or heard form him in months, YEARS even. Since Mumbo was his only friend he knew that he would get adopted one day but he didn't think it would have been so soon as it was. Granted they were there with each other for a few years, though over those next few years Grians' abuse grew not only from the people who 'took care' of him, but also came in throughout the orphanage, spreading rumours about what happened to the poor kid. With his mental trauma, he just stayed distanced form everyone, until one day when he was sitting at a table with his head on the surface, drawing out a sketch of something that looked like a five layer cake...

  
"Excuse me?" Grian heard a very British voice ask, "Are you Grian?"  
"Why?" Grian asked, his voice extremely quiet, he felt the table shift and he looked up at the man in front of him.  
"My name is Xisuma." He said, "I've heard a lot about you."  
"How? I'm the biggest probelm child in the histroy of probelm children." Grian said.  
"Ah, well young human..." X started, "You see, I was here like five years ago."  
"And?" Grian asked.  
"Well I'm sure you know the name, Mumbo Jumbo?" X said Grian looked up at him immeditaely.  
"I uh, Y-yeah, I-I have... He.. He was my only friend.. Is he okay?" Grian stuttered.  
"Hey, it's alright, he's fine. I just wanted to say that he is the one who told me about you." X said with a smile, "He said that you've always had a passion for building." Grian nodded his head, "He's also told me... a little of what happened in your past, and I want you to know that, that isn't part of you. What matters is what's in your heart."

Grian smiled at Xisumas' kind words.

"Okay... So what's the plan form here?" Grian asked hesitantly.  
"Well, I was thinking, we get you out of here..." Xisuma said then eyeing the scar on his neck, "I'm thinking we get you out of here, a nice meal and take you to hermitcraft and meet the rest of the hermits.... And see your old friend."

"Uh, don't think I didn't realize you saw the scar on my neck." Grian said.  
"Yeah, you caught me. If you want you can tell me how you got it in the car. I'm not gonna force you to do anything. But I am taking you out of this dreadful place." X said, "Let's get you some lunch yeah? Also there's someone in the car waiting. I've already prepared the paper work and stuff." 

Grian got up and left with Xisuma.

"How do you feel about getting out of that shirt? It's torn in three places." Xisuma asked, Grian gave a small smile.  
"I would love to.. but I don't necessarily have anything else." Grian replied.  
"Ah, no worries, I thought ahead." X said as they reached the car, Grian tried looking through the windows to see who was in the car, but he couldn't. Xisuma popped open the back of the car and handed him a box.

"Uh..." Grian tried to question.  
"Just open the box kiddo. I think you'll like it." X chuckled. Grian opened the box to reveal a red sweater and a white shirt. "You can change into those when we get to the restaurant. Hop in." 

Grian did so and was in awe of who he saw.

"Hey G." He said.  
"Mumbo! Oh my goodness. I never thought I'd see you again." Grian said climbing into the car.  
"Yeah, me too, I mean, when X was mentioning wanting to grab a new member, I immediately mentioned you. Dude, you build amazing things, you're a perfect addition to the team."  
"Wait there's more of you?!" Grian asked.  
"Yeah, like fifteen more." Mumbo said, "We call ourselves hermits. I'm sure X explained that to you."  
"Yeah, he did. I can't believe we've been united again! It's been so long." Grian smiled.

  
After a few hours of treating Grian, the three went over back to hermitcraft. By this time he was wearing the white tee and red sweater. As they walked into the large place that was already having things built Grian realized that they could really actually help him with anything he desired.

After meeting the rest of the hermits Grian hung out with Mumbo for a bit, but as night was about to come, Mumbo called Grian up to the highest part of his base.

"What's up Mumbo?" Grian asked as he sat beside the taller male.  
"Sunsets are always beautiful in Hermitcraft." Mumbo said as he gazed off towards the horizon. Grian smiled and agreed.

After a few moments of silence as his first day of being in hermitcraft came to an end, he could help but ask Mumbo;

"Are... Are they gonna give me back?"  
"What? Of coarse not. We loved you the moment we laid eyes on you." Mumbo said immediately, "We love you Gri, hell, I love you, and you know that."

Grian smiled at Mumbos' words and let his head rest against Mumbos' shoulders.

"Maybe one day we can be more than friends." Mumbo said softly after he saw that Grian fell asleep.


End file.
